The present invention is directed to a bracket for use with a fluid pump in a transfer case of a vehicle.
Transfer cases are integral components of the drive train of four wheel drive and all wheel drive vehicles. Power from the transmission is delivered to the transfer case, which in turn transmits power to both the front and rear axles. Transfer cases include an outer housing, such as a cast housing, and numerous internal parts, such as moving parts like gears that require lubrication. Lubrication of the internal components is accomplished by way of an internal fluid pump that draws in and pumps out fluid from the sealed transfer case.
In the case of a General Motors model 246GM transfer case, for example, the fluid pump is positioned within an internal cavity formed in the cast housing and is driven by a rotating shaft. Although the pump is constrained within the cast housing of the transfer case, rotation of the shaft causes slight movement of the fluid pump relative to the cast housing. This relative movement causes wear to the cast housing and, due to its relatively thin and softer walls, can frequently result in one or more holes or openings being undesirably formed in the cast housing. Such holes result in the internal lubrication fluid leaking from the transfer case, which in turn can result in severe damage to the internal components of the transfer case.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a means to prevent the formation of holes in the transfer case housing caused by wear from relative movement of the fluid pump.